1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition. The present invention further relates to a cured film, a color filter, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing a color filter, a solid-state imaging device, and an image display device, each using the coloring composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the development of personal computers, in particular, large-screen liquid crystal televisions, liquid crystal displays (LCD), in particular, color liquid crystal displays tend to be in increased demand. Organic EL displays are required to be distributed due to a demand for an additional increase in high quality. Meanwhile, as digital cameras and camera-mounted mobile phones are distributed, demands of solid-state imaging devices such as CCD image sensors are also greatly increased.
Color filters are used as key devices of the displays or optical elements, and the demand for higher quality and cost reduction is increasing. Such color filters usually comprise colored patterns with three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and divides light that passes through display devices or imaging devices into three colors.
Furthermore, as a colorant for forming a green pixel portion of a color filter, for example, halogenated copper phthalocyanine pigments including a bromine atom, such as Color Index (C. I.) Pigment Green 36, are well-known.
Recently, in order to secure a wider color gamut to enhance the color reproducibility of a liquid crystal display, it has been proposed to use a C. I. Pigment Green 58 (halogenated zinc phthalocyanine pigment) which is a halogenated phthalocyanine pigment having zinc used as a central metal (see JP2013-54080A, JP2013-54081A, JP2013-64993A, JP2013-64998A, and JP2013-64999A).